Currently, Facebook's Graph API, allows designers and developers to display Facebook users' wall contents, other pages and apps pages, onto an external website. Likewise, apps can be integrated with Facebook and pull down content in real time. Furthermore, comments on status updates, pictures, and links can be posted on Facebook from directly within an app, just as you might on Facebook itself. There is still a need however for more flexible and targeted abilities to leverage the information accumulated in social networking sites such as Facebook.